Immortal Love
by Midnight Shadow01
Summary: Kagome runs off into a forest after arguing with Inu Yasha and gets badly hurt by several demons. Kagome’s knocked unconscious and Sesshoumaru cares for her. When Inu Yasha finds out what’s going on, how will he react?
1. Chapter 1

Immortal Love

By: Youkai no Kira

Summary: Kagome runs off into a forest after arguing with Inu Yasha and gets badly hurt by several demons. Kagome's knocked unconscious and Sesshoumaru cares for her. When Inu Yasha finds out what's going on, how will he react?

Chapter One

"I can't stand him!!" yelled Kagome stomping through the forest, towards the well. "He starts a fight just because Sesshoumaru's scent is nearby and blames me for it!"

Kagome stopped walking as she noticed that she was near the Bone Eater's Well. She sighs, then looks up at the sky. The clouds were moving rapidly, then growing darker. 'Rain clouds…' Kagome thought as she soon began to search for shelter.

As soon as Kagome hid underneath a tree, rain began to pour down hard. "Oh great…" Kagome whispered then sighed; a little disappointed.

As soon as a lightning bolt crashed within the depths of the sky, Kagome jumped a little; bumping her head on a tree branch that was right above her. "Ouch…" Kagome rubbed the back of her head as she winced in pain.

Kagome soon awoke from her sleep as she realized that the rain was beginning to slow down a bit. As soon as she pocked her head out, her eyes came straight into contact with four small golden pair of demon eyes.

Kagome gasped and slammed her back against the tree's truck. "Well, what do we have here?" one of the four voices said. That same one who spoke, first came out of the bushes in the form of a wolf. The wolf then stood on its hine legs and the wind came swirling around the beast.

Kagome stared with wide eyes as she quickly glanced around her to make her escape. As soon as she got up, the other three wolves surrounded Kagome and did the same thing as the leader. Kagome closed her eyes in fright and brought her knees close to her chest.

As soon as the wind died out, Kagome slowly looked up, she saw four wolf demons, fangs bared, ready for the kill.

The leader of the small pack, walked over to the quivering Kagome and knelt down beside her. "What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone in a place like this?" The wolf demon asked; whispering in Kagome's ear.

"I have the right not to answer that." Kagome said looking into the wolf demon's eyes.

"Oh, really?" the leader said as he began to stand up. On his way up, he grabbed Kagome's right arm and pulled her up as well. "I think you need an attitude adjustment…" the leader said in Kagome's ear, then licked it.

"No! Let me go!" Kagome yelled; completely grossed out. Kagome kicked and screamed, but the demon wouldn't let go of her.

"You're not getting away from me because you are going to spend some _alone_ time with me and the boys, if you know what I mean." The wolf demon said softly as he tightened his grip on Kagome's arm.

"I said LET…ME…GO!!!" Kagome screamed on the top of her lungs as tears streamed down her face from the unbearable pain. She pulled back her arm out of the demons' grip, and slapped him on the face.

As soon as she did that, Kagome ran the opposite direction away from the well. She only managed to get two feet away from the leader, as his loyal companions stopped her and knocked her on the ground.

Kagome tried to get up, but as soon as she did, the other three demons pinned her back on the ground.

The leader pulled himself together and began to draw his sword. As soon as he unsheathed the sword, Kagome used her spiritual powers on the three demons. One flew up in the air, another flew back a couple of feet and the last one slammed into a tree that instantly fell on top of him.

Kagome quickly got up and began to run again with the leader right behind her. He threw his sword at her but missed her as she fell.

The leader grabbed Kagome by her hair and picked her up. Kagome screamed in pain as the demon slapped her across the face and pinned her to a tree truck. Using a demon magic sutra; the demon pinned her arms above her head. "Now to have some fun." He whispered and began to take off her shirt.

"No! Let go of me!" Kagome cried as she struggled to get out of the demon's hold. She used her spiritual powers again to escape. As soon as she began to run again, she fell; tripping on a tree root.

The other three demons pulled themselves together as they went to help their leader. They all ran towards Kagome to beat the crap out of her. One of the demons slammed a poisoned arrow in her back, another punched her in the stomach, and the last one kicked her.

The leader pulled her by the hair and threw her aside like she was nothing. Kagome lost all consciousness as her head hit a rock upon impact.

As soon as the leader began to pull out his sword once more, he was stopped as he saw one of his companions die right on the spot. The other two were killed the same way.

As soon as the demon was about to run, something caught him by the throat. It was another demon! "What do you think you're doing?" he asked; squeezing the demon's throat tighter.

The demon couldn't speak, so Sesshoumaru just decided that this was a total waste of time and killed the demon with very little effort.

Sesshoumaru then walked over to the unconscious Kagome and gently pulled her into his arms. He sighed as he looked down at the girl and brought her to his campsite.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Immortal Love

By: Youkai no Kira

Chapter Two

"Wh-where am I?" Kagome whispered as she awoke from her dreamless sleep. She tried to move but winced in pain as she realized that her back wasn't recovered completely.

Instead of pushing her body beyond its limits, Kagome laid very still only moving her head to get a visional of her surroundings. Seeing that she wasn't familiar with where she was, Kagome sighed and tried to go back to sleep.

Minutes later, Kagome shot open her eyes as she heard a noise that was by her bed. She slowly turned her head towards the noise and was relieved to actually see someone she knew.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshoumaru asked as he gave Kagome some water and medicine.

"I'm fine, just a little sore." Kagome replied; taking the water gratefully.

"You have been unconscious for the past three days. I was worried that you might not have ever woke up." Sesshoumaru said sadly. "Anyways, here are your clothes. My hand maid washed and dried them."

"Thank you." Kagome said as she took her clothes and blushed lightly.

"I'll leave the room so you can get dressed, then I'll have to return you my idiot half-brother. He's probably just as worried as I was." Sesshoumaru sid ready to walk out the door that lead to another room.

Kagome thanked him for all that he has done for her and Sesshoumaru left the room. Kagome, then, slowly got out of bed and dressed herself.

As soon as she finished dressing herself, Kagome opened the door, but nearly fell as her legs grew weak all of a sudden. Sesshoumaru saw this and caught her in his arms; helping her keep her balance.

As Kagome took her things that Sesshoumaru had brought for her, Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome gently, bringing her into his arms once more; carrying her to his two-headed flying demon.

As they approached their ride, Kagome gently tugged on the end of Sesshoumaru's hair to get his attention. He turned towards the girl and was shocked at what she did. Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek as a _thank you_ for all that he has done for her, including saving her life.

Sesshoumaru, speechless, blushed lightly as he helped Kagome aboard the flying demon.

"Why would I ever blush to something ridiculous as kiss from a human?" Sesshoumaru whispered to himself as he looked back at the giggling Kagome. Sesshoumaru smiled gently and took off into the skies.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome was near the village that Inu Yasha was staying at. Sesshoumaru was about to land when he felt another soft tug. "Wait." Kagome whispered in his ear. "Please, take me to the Bone Eater's Well."

Without question, Sesshoumaru did as she asked and went to the Bone Eater's Well.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked threw the forest in silence as they approached the well. As Kagome was about to jump through the magic time portal, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by the arm; turned her around to face him, and kissed her.

Kagome, in shock, blushed deeply as she jumped through the well on the way home.

Sesshoumaru looked through the well to make sure that Kagome made it home safety. He sighed, depressed to see her leave, and walked away in a distance.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Immortal Love

By: youkai no kira

Chapter three

Kagome was really sore after climbing out of the well. she released a depressing sigh and walked home. As sson as she opened the door to her houe; Kagome was greeted with an angry Inuyasha.

"Where were you, Kagome? Not only are you late, but I couldn't find you anywhere!" Inuyasha yelled as his arms were still folded across his chest.

"I...uh..."

"Where were you, Kagome?!" Inuyasha asked again, this time up in Kagome's face. This made Kagome shake in fear...just a little.

INuyasha grew very impatient and as soon as he got close to Kagome, she had his brothers' scent on her.

"Why were you with my brother, bitch?!" Inuyasha yelled, his fangs bared as he couldn't stand his older brother of all people.

"Why would you ever care? I was in trouble and he saved me...end of story!!" Kagome snapped back; ticked off, especially when Inuyasha called her that name.

Inuyasha was in shock. He stepped back a little as Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled hinm out the door, to the well that was located in her backyard.

"Kagome...STOP!!" Inuyasha said as Kagome was trying her hardest to push Inuyasha down the well.

"Why?!" Kagome yelled as thunder crashed in the skies as rain began tp pour down. "You can't even protect me! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!!!!!!" At that moment, Kagome pushed INuyasha into Feudal Japan where he belonged.

"Dumb jerk..." Kagome whispered as hot tears streamed down her face. She immediately ran to her house in the cold ran, crying.

--------------------

"Hey, Kagome, why don't you go to INuyasha's world? It's been like...two weeks already. I'm sure he misses you." Souta questioned Kagome as they got up from the breakfast table.

"I'm never seeing that dumb jerk ever again." Kagome whispered, rubbing her large brown eyes to stop the sudden tears.

"But, Kagome..." her mother said walking into the kitchen. "Don't you have to gather all the shards of the sacred jewel?"

"Yeah...but I was in danger and INuyasha didn't come to rescue me, like he always did." Kagome complained as she put the dishes in the sink. "Some hero he turned out to be."

"Well, sometimes heros need breaks every now and then and I think you had a long enough vacation." her mother insisted.

"But..."

"GO!!"

Kagome stomped up the stairs to get her huge back-pack and started to pack for the next week or so.

--------------------

"Good thing I brought my umbrella." Kagome said as she opened her umbrella to shield herself from the rain.

she climbed out of the well with an angry look on her face. she didn't want to come to the Feudal Era because of what Inuyasha did and said to her.

Kagome slowly walked through the forest, remembering of what hapened on that trouble-some day. The teenage girl sighed and continued to walk in the rain.

Sesshoumaru was nearby, but Kagome couldn't sense nor see him. Kagome walked deeper within the forest, when someone called out to her indirectly.

"...a human is near by..." the voice said softly.

Kagome turned to the sound and saw that it was Sesshoumaru just lounging around uin the rain. She walked over to the empty-minede Sesshoumaru with a soft smile.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her and returned her smile. Sesshoumaru's smile soon turned into a frown as he sighed softly.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing. IT's just...well...a lot of things have been on my mind lately." Sesshoumaru replied.

"What kind of things?" Kagome asked with a look of curiousity.

"You like asking a lot of questions, don't you?" Sesshoumaru asked, as he got up.

"Yeah." Kagome answered happily.

"Well to answer your question, the thing that I have my mind mostly set on is...you." Sesshoumaru said with a devious smile.

Kagome was in shock and blushed deeply. She turned around; embarrassed at what Sesshoumaru had said to her. As the rain poured down harder, Sesshoumaru reached out his hand and tugged on Kagome's sleeve.

Kagome turned around sharply, dropping her umbrella to the ground; getting herself soaking wet. Sesshoumaru's gentle face made Kagome blush even more. At that moment, Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into his arms in a tight embrace.

"Kagome!" yelled a voice from a far.

Kagome broke Sesshoumaru's hug as she saw INuyasha standing in the rain with a surprised and shocked look upon his face.Inuyasha's facial expression changed as his amber eyes traveled to Kagome's to Sesshoumaru's, as Sesshoumaru sweat dropped and Kagome ran over to INuyasha quickly.

A/N: Sorry i've have not been up to date on my stories. school, not having internet and the computer breaking kinda got in the way. to make it up all my readers, i've posted Chapter Three of Immortal Love. Please review for this chapter and **REVIEW FOR ANY OTHER OF MY STORIES OR I WILL LITERALLY DELETE THIS STORY.ESPECIALLY MY **_**VAMPIRE GAME **_**STORY. I HAVE NO REVIEWS WHAT-SO-EVER THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION.**\


End file.
